The Savior
by fairymist123
Summary: This story follows a girl named Harper who is apart of a great prophecy long forgotten without her help her very own kingdom may fall in the hands of her power hungry uncle but her biggest problem is she has no ideal of any of this can she make it in time find out in this story.


New Book

Title The Savior

Charactors

1\. Harper Welborn

2\. Julian Brownwell

3\. Melisa Brownwell

4\. Andre Courthorn

5\. The Lord

6\. Lord Kenja

7\. Allison Goodman

8\. Grandmother Clarie

9\. Henry

10\. Linda

 **STORY PLOT**

 **Normal student Harper Welborn is part of a great prophecy long forgotten normal is about to be over for her when another land is taken over by a power hungry Lord and its up to her to get it back to the rightful owner can she do it in time or is her kingdom doomed. Will she become the warrior everyone is counting on.**

 **That fateful day**

It all started as a normal day for Harper like any other she woke up got dressed and went to school biding her grandmother a good bye first but even Harper knew something was different even without knowing it she could feel it but couldn't describe the feeling was it nervouseness this is her first day on a new school year that had to be it she thought walking to school but even she knew deep down there was so much more to it whether she would admit it or not. Meanwhile back at Harper's house her grandmother was having the same problem she felt it all around her a darkness she hasn't felt in a long while a darkness that took her daughter and son and law away from her and left her grandaughter without parents. Clarie was always afraid of this her grandaughter being in danger that's why she never wanted Harper to know it was to dangerous for her and others but keeping this from her will someday have to end. Back at school was no better it may be the first day but even now there was a huge rush and Harper hated days like this days when everyone was rushing by fast enough to trip you or knock your book out of your hands which for Harper has happened so many times over the years she cant keep count anymore. All she could think about was how she was gong to find her friends Rose and Annie in a crowd like this why was everyone in a big rush today she thought pushing through the crowd. As Harper rounded the last corner in the hall she spotted Rose who was super easy to find shes always near her classes on time now Annie was a different story she was more of a rebel then a good girl. Rose was Harpers best friend since pre k and even though she was a good girl she always wanted to wear dark or black clothing even to dances not that Harper would complain she hated dresses as well and tried her hardest not to wear them. But today Rose had her hair pinned up and was wearing a blue t shirt with black jeans with a brown vest it was so unlike Rose to wear that but still seemed like her. Hey Rose said as she spoted Harper coming toward her. Hey Harper said walking to her friend she was still shocked at her friends new clothes but didn't dare voice it the last thing she wanted was to hurt Roses feelings knowing she was trying something new for a change. '' Wheres Annie'' Harper asked even though she already knew there was a good chance her reble friend wouldnt be on time to save her life.'' You know her she never comes to class anymore'' said Rose in a annoyed tone. Well then lets get to class before we are late Harper stated as they both started walking she still had that feeling in her but she tried to ingore it she was just in school anyway what could go wrong besides a angry teacher Harper thought laughing to herself but was brought out of her thoughts by Rose staring at her. '' Whats so funny'' Rose asked looking deeply concerned for her friend. Oh um I was just thinking about how mad are teacher would be if we glued her to her chair while she was sleeping she would probly turn red Harper said faking a laugh it wasnt a lie she was thinking of that but its not like she could just tell her friend about the feelings she was getting she would look crazy and Rose wouldnt understand but that didnt stop that hint of guilt she was feeling for doing it. Oh that would be funny Rose said buckeling over with laughter oh I have something for you Rose said excitly reaching into her bag and pulling out a small black velvet box. Whats this my birthdays not until tomarrow Harper said eyeing the box in her hands. Yeah but I was thinking we could go out for your birthday tomarrow so this can be your early gift Rose askes with a hopful look. I would Harper starts to say thinking back to her grandmothers warning just a few days ago. But I can't my grandmother wants me to stay home on my birthday I tried asking why but everytime I do she tells me to drop it. Oh well then why don't we just come over then there no use you being bored I mean your turning 17 Harper you can't stay cooped up in that house forever when are you going to break a rule every now and then live a little. Part of Harper knew Rose was right but everytime she thought about sneaking out she couldn't bring herself to do it ok fine maybe that did make her sound like a goody to shoes but thats how shes always been her grandmother worked so hard after her parents just up and left and for that she always felt like she owed her grandmother alot. I'm sorry Rose but I just can't maybe some other time Harper stated. Okay fine but we are still coming over we can watch some movies or something deal Rose asked. Deal Harper said excitedly at least her friend would be with her so it wouldn't be so boring.

 **Well thats my first chapter I hope you like it its kinda slow starting out but will get better in future chapters and this is my story so its not based off a book or movie just a ideal I had.**


End file.
